


By the Light of the Moon

by Scarlett_Lamour



Series: Howling for You [1]
Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Blood and Gore, F/M, I really can't do slow burns Sorry, I swear I'm trying to do a slow burn, M/M, Multi, No Beta, Updating tags as I go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-16 22:41:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 20,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19327570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlett_Lamour/pseuds/Scarlett_Lamour
Summary: When two strangers blow into town, Adeline can't help but be intrigued. Feelings she hasn't felt in a long time stir and her own troubles are hounding her. What will become of her and can the strangers help her?





	1. Chapter 1

The night Adeline met the creature, she wasn’t expecting anything to happen. Nothing ever happened. The town was a boring place. The store was quiet, like usual, and she was alone with her thoughts, like usual, as she restocked the shelves with cans of food. She would have described herself as bored. But bored never felt quite right. Dissatisfied was probably a more accurate word. 

After putting the last can on the shelf, she took the crate out behind the shop and added it to a pile to be taken care of later. Outside, behind the store, she allowed herself the luxury of looking up, over the treeline at the mountains in the far distance and _wanting_. She was never very sure what, exactly, she wanted. She only knew it wasn’t here. Not here in her father’s store. Not back in the small house she shared with her mother. Not anywhere in the whole town was what she wanted. Internally she chastised herself for being so vague. If she could ever figure out what this aching in her chest was for, surely she could find it. It was a waste of time to be so vague. 

The ring of the bell over the front door drew her attention and ripped her out of her small respite. Wiping her hands on her apron, she hurried back into the small shop. As she opened the back door a bit quicker than she probably should have, Adeline ran right into the customer who had walked in. 

“Oh! So sorry, excuse me!” She gave a quick apology, her hand instinctively coming out to steady herself only to find she had planted it squarely on the stranger’s chest. He was a tall man, faded brown eyes framed by lank black hair. Vicious scars clawed at one side of his face, claiming the bridge of his nose and the corner of his mouth as well. It was a wonder he survived the injury, Adeline thought as her eyes raked over him quickly. Must have been an animal attack, to be so wildly tossed across his jaw like that. 

Pulling herself away to stand behind the register and shaking off any blush to her cheeks she put on her professional smile. The man gave a soft smile in return, just the barest quirk of his mouth as he watched her right herself. 

“I need a new shirt.” His voice was a husky rasp. Too much mirth in it for someone who looked as hard as him. This was a man who laughed at danger and got the opportunity to laugh fairly often. His eyes had a pull to them Adeline wasn’t quite comfortable with. Ignoring it, as she usually did with any emotion she didn’t care for, she pulled out the catalogue and slid it across the counter to him. 

“If you see something in here we don’t have in stock, I can order it for you. It’d get here in about two weeks. If what we have in stock doesn’t fit you, I can take it in and have it ready the next day.” As she handed him the book, his hand grazed the back of her's and a small fizzy feeling of excitement prickled up her arm. It took a deep breath to keep her from pulling her arm back like it’d been stung. The stranger’s eyes glanced up at her for just a second before he started flipping through the book. Had she made a strange sound to draw his attention? She was usually more controlled than that. What about this stranger was undoing her so easily?

It unnerved her more than anything, what a fool she was feeling around this strange man. He wasn’t anything like the usual stock hands that she saw, or the few farmers that lived nearby on a more permanent basis. This man was no stock hand. He wore two guns at his hip, the guns looked well cared for but the holsters were worn, old. His duster was dirt worn at the bottom and a few holes in it looked suspiciously like bullet holes. Even the way he held himself, not what she would call tense but more...prepared. When the bell rang out again, he didn’t flinch but his eyes cut to the door and his hand stilled on the page for just the tick of a second. 

Adeline looked up, fighting off the sag of her shoulders to see Bobby walk in. That man was slow and self important, a dangerous combination. He sauntered in, glancing here and there at a few items on the shelves even though it was clear he wasn’t going to buy anything. All he did was mess up a few displays and leave it for her to straighten later. Her lips tightened a hair before she forced herself to smile at him. 

“Bobby, what brings you into the shop today?” Professionalism above all else, her Pa had taught her. Customers are important, even if they were a sleazy ratbag like Bobby. When his eyes finally saw the stranger, Bobby puffed up like a too proud dog. He was shorter than the stranger, but the stranger was leaning heavy on the counter and Bobby was too dense to really size people up like he should. 

“Just coming by to see what time I should pick you up for the barn dance.” He smiled at her, far too familiar for her taste. Adeline was rarely familiar with anyone and if she was it certainly wouldn’t be with Bobby. She pointedly turned away from him, busying herself with straightening the shelves behind the counter. 

“That isn’t until the end of the month.” She said. Oh how she wished she could bring herself to just throw him out. 

“Yeah, but I already know who I’m taking.” She could feel the lazy grin in his words even if she couldn’t see it. Turned away from him she didn’t have to force a fake smile, letting a scowl settle on her face. 

“Oh? Who is that?” She looked out of the corner of her eye, seeing the stranger watching her from under the brim of his hat. It didn’t help her mood any. That made her pause for a second and wonder why it bothered her so much for the stranger to see her like this. 

“You, you silly woman.” Bobby laughed. “I’m asking you when you want me to pick you up!” 

“Oh, I’ll be busy. You should take Mattie, she’s a better dancer anyway.” Adeline tried to deflect. Mattie was an empty headed girl, but sweet and for some unknown reason had eyes for no one but Bobby. Perhaps because of that, he ignored her. Some part of her understood that he was only bothering her so much because she wouldn’t say yes, but that didn’t mean she was about to give in to the slob. 

“I’m not taking Mattie, I’m taking you.” There was an air of a threat in those words and Adeline gave a small sigh before putting on her professional smile again and turning to face Bobby. She kept her back stiff and straight as stared up at him. 

“I’m not going to the dance, I have far too much work to do. I’m afraid you’ll just have to go with someone else.” The stranger was no longer pretending to continue reading the catalog and was watching the back and forth plainly. How wonderful to be able to give a customer a show, Adeline thought to herself.

“Now, we both know that’s not true. Come on, Adeline. What could you be doing that’s too important to go dancing?” Bobby reached across the counter and trapped her wrist in his hand. Adeline couldn’t stop the flinch as she tried to jerk her hand free but Bobby was bigger than her and kept her hand easily. “Why don’t you just say yes?” There was that threat again and all it did was make Adeline mad. The professional smile flickered as a scowl struggled its way onto her face. 

“Why don’t you let the woman go?” The stranger’s raspy voice broke the tension. Bobby let go of her wrist and looked at him as if he hadn’t realized anyone else was in the shop.

“What’s it to you?” Bobby snorted. He was assured of his size and bulk, cocky because of it. Adeline’s eyes cut to the stranger and knew he could wipe the floor with Bobby if he wanted to. She hoped he would.

“Ain’t polite to be grabbing women like that.” He said in a lazy sort of way, leaning still on the counter top like he was in a saloon. His hand went to rest on his gun belt, his finger laying lightly on the gun at his hip. Bobby followed the movement then glanced back up at the scarred face of the stranger. He glared a moment but stepped back from the counter. Maybe he was a little smarter than she thought. Only a little though. 

“I’ll pick you up at sundown.” He said to her before leaving the shop. Adeline kept any reply off her tongue, just watching him go. It wasn’t a pleasant feeling, exactly. She looked down at her hands for a moment, taking a deep breath to settle her anxiety. Putting her smile back on, she turned to the stranger. 

“See anything you like?” She asked, her tone lighter than it should have been, maybe. Silently, she pleaded that he would just let it go. The stranger watched her a moment, perhaps waiting for her to thank him or break down or something. She wasn’t about to do any of that foolishness. His eyes met hers and there was this pull inside her she couldn’t ignore as easily as she wanted. After a long silent moment, he looked away, back at the catalog. Sliding it over to her, he pointed to a shirt. 

“This one?” Adeline looked at it and gave a small nod, thankful he was willing to drop whatever concerns he was harboring. 

“Oh, yes. I’ve got that one in stock, let me go find it.” She quickly ducked into the small room behind the counter. 

“I’ve only got it in red.” It was a heavy cotton shirt, red with thin black stripes along it. A more expensive shirt. Her eyes jumped from the shirt to the stranger’s frame as he stood up straight. “Think I’ll need to take it in,” She said with a small hum, appraising him. “Try it on and let me see.” Handing him the shirt, she pointed past him to the dressing room. The stranger hesitated, maybe he didn’t want the shirt after all. Something very close to hope flagged inside of her at his hesitation and Adeline wasn’t quite sure why. But the stranger gave a nod and followed her finger, disappearing behind the door. 

Alone in the shop, Adeline’s thoughts turned to the stranger changing his shirt in the small room. What exactly he looked like without a shirt on, specifically. She hummed to herself in disapproval but supposed if she didn’t allow herself stray thoughts such as that she’d never have any fun. Still, it was inappropriate to think such things about a customer. Very unprofessional. 

The stranger stepped out, having left his vest and coat in the changing room. Adeline had been right, the shirt didn’t quite fit him. Plenty of room for his shoulders but ill kept and loose around his narrow waist. She pulled out the pin cushion beneath the counter and moved to appraise the fit. Her hands moved quickly, smoothing the shirt down his side. A spark inside her delighted at the feel of hard muscles underneath the fabric but she squashed that down as she pinned the shirt up. 

The stranger raised an arm as she slipped around him, standing behind him to check her work. It needed to be taken in on one side a little more to even it up. Once she was satisfied, she took another once over glance and gave a sharp nod of her head. 

“Yes, alright, change out of it.” She gave a smile, maybe less than professional, to him. The stranger returned to the changing room with a nod of his head. He dropped the shirt on the counter once he’d changed back. Adeline’s hands pulled it to her and began folding it up neatly to keep the pins in place. “I’ll have it ready tomorrow morning, when the shop opens.” 

“Tomorrow?” He sounded surprised, not expecting it to be ready so soon. Adeline gave a nod, not looking up him. Those eyes were still pulling at her and she didn’t want to get caught in them again. 

“Bright and early.” Another not quite professional smile played across her face, only for a second. “Do you want to pay now or start a line of credit?” She finally had to look up, lest he think she was avoiding his gaze. 

“I have cash.” He said slowly, digging his hand into his vest pocket and handing her a few bills. She rang it up in the register, handing him back his change. 

“What name should I put this under?” Adeline asked, checking on the pins one last time. The stranger watched her for a long minute, deciding something. Deciding what, Adeline wasn’t sure. 

“John Marston.” He finally said, waiting for a minute as if he expected her to react. Perhaps he thought himself well known. When she didn’t say anything, he gave her a polite tip of the hat and left. Once the door closed, Adeline let out a heavy sigh and collapsed nearly flat against the counter. She wasn’t one to be driven so jittery by a person, even one as interesting at that one. Surely he thought her some kind of curious idiot. And having to step in to drive Bobby away. How embarrassing. 

Looking back at the shirt, she felt the fabric under her thumb for a second. He’d look good in it, once she took it in. Her eyes flicked to the clock on the shelf behind the counter and she let out a sigh of relief. It was late enough she could close up and head home. Wrapping the shirt up in brown paper to keep it clean, she locked the front door and turned the small sign to ‘CLOSED’. 

She swept up quickly, it wasn’t a good job but she wanted to get home soon. It was later in the year and getting darker soon. She’d have to start closing the shop up sooner if she didn’t want to be walking home in the dark. Outside, as she locked the back door, she watched as the sky faded to a pink and orange before stars started to twinkle to life above her. 

The wrapped shirt tucked neatly in her bag, Adeline pulled up the hem of her skirt as she walked home. It was as dusty trail through the edge of the woods to get there. Uphill, of course, she cursed to herself as the grey of dusk settled over her. Moonlight peeked through the gaps in the leaves above her, casting almost enough light to see the way. 

At least it was still, she thought as she walked, a few bugs still calling out but far enough away from town that she didn’t have to deal with the cacophony of people milling around and settling down for the night. Her mother wanted to move closer to town but she was glad they didn’t have the money for it. If she had to spend all day in the shop and then all night in the town, Adeline was pretty sure she’d go crazy. 

In the moonlight, the moon full above the trees, she didn’t want so much. It was a wonder to herself, that she could want and not even know for what. She simply felt _unfinished_. When she took the time to try and analyze it, she always came away dissatisfied. It wasn’t want for money or more comfort. She and her mother had enough to get by most of the time, any more than that seemed frivolous and useless. Was it want for love? She had loved once, when she was younger. He had been a sweet, silly stock hand who’d been kind with her. But he had gone with the winter rains, following the herd and it hadn’t pained her much when he’d slipped away. She kept the memories of him tucked away for when she needed them, though it was rare that she did. Sometimes she thought maybe she was too cold, a person should want love. But no one in town was felt worth it, to her. Didn't seem worth the effort. 

A sigh left her as the house grew near. That stranger, Mr. Marston, he wouldn’t be in town for long. That much was clear. That was the sort of person who wouldn’t hang around, his dusty worn boots were a testament to that. Even if she did allow herself to think about him, what useless thoughts they were. Nothing could come of that. 

Any more thoughts about the man, his broad shoulders and trim waist, were pushed aside as she walked up the porch and Mother called out a greeting from inside. She'd been home for hours, getting dinner ready by herself. Hanging her bag on the hook by the door, Adeline moved to the wash basin in the bedroom to clean the dirt of the trail off her hands and face. 

“I’m going to have to start closing the shop up early, Mother. It’s getting dark so early.” She called out as she dried drips from her face with the old towel that hung next to the basin. The older woman gave a non committal sound from the other room as she set the table. 

“I thought you’d say as much. I agree, it isn’t safe for you to be walking home in the dark like that.” She said as Adeline walked back into the main room. They sat at the table, enjoying a peaceful quiet over dinner. Her mother worked as a laundress at the hotel in town, but was probably getting too old to keep that up for much longer. Adeline’s eyes looked over the older woman as she ate. The lines on her face were deeper than they used to be and white was bleeding into her chestnut hair. Calculations worked through her mind as she thought of ways to let her mother stop working the harsh job and still be able to afford to eat. It wasn’t immediately clear to her how, but she’d find a way. There was no other choice. A thought for another time, she told herself as she helped clear the table and wash the dishes. The shirt called her from the bag on its hook, her fingers itching to get to work on it. 

“You’ve got work?” Her mother asked, curious as Adeline pulled the shirt out of her bag and collapsed back in the well worn chair beside the fire. She nodded in response as she pulled her sewing basket out from beneath the chair.

“Customer wanted a new shirt.” Was her only explanation. Her mother’s eyes narrowed at her and Adeline pointedly avoided her gaze. The older woman was too clever by half. 

“Who?” The older woman sat in her own chair, opposite of her. Adeline shrugged.

“Some stranger, probably passing through. I didn't ask for his credentials, just his name.” Her fingers dug through the notions until she pulled out a spool of red thread and a needle. It was easier to not think about him if she was focused on her sewing. Small stitches, tight and strong. He seemed the sort to need a sturdy shirt. It wouldn’t do if the stitching pulled free or tore. It was easier to pretend he wasn’t making her feel things that made her uncomfortable if she was focused on her sewing. Her mother made a soft hum in her throat, still watching her daughter. Adeline refused to look at her. 

Her hands stilled as a loud commotion came from outside. The chickens were calling out, upset over something. Then a loud lowing from their old cow joined the mix. Both women turned to look out the window. 

“Coyote must have gotten in the barn.” Her mother said. If another coyote killed their chickens, she was going to have to start eating coyote for dinner. Adeline left the shirt hanging over the arm of the chair and pulled the varmint rifle from over the mantle. It wasn't much, but it was enough to chase off whatever was eating their food supply. 

“I’ll get them.” She told her mother before marching outside. Moonlight spilled across the front yard, slipping gracefully across the open space. The small, worn barn was on the other side, sitting dark and spewing forth the noise of upset chickens. As she neared it, she could she the door was cracked a bit. Her mother must have forgotten to close it when she put the chickens up. Anything could be inside, worrying the flock and eating their food. 

Her hands tightened around the rifle for a second before she set it against the barn wall and used both hands to haul the door open. Just inside, she turned on the lantern hanging by the door and froze at what she saw. 

A creature, mostly wolf but not quite, lay collapsed against the hay bales. Massive shoulders and muscular arms ended in hands but it’s hindquarters were clearly wolf. It’s head wolf like but just a little off, just a little different and gold eyes bore into her soul it seemed. She felt exposed, just standing in front of it. 

It was covered in fur from nose to tail, honey color, lighter on it’s belly. When she turned the light on, it had tried to stand up on its hind legs and look intimidating. Upright, it was taller than the tallest man she’d seen and clearly male. Her eyes dragged up and down the monster, ready to be afraid but it had wobbled on its legs and fallen back with a small huff. Her eyes immediately landed on a large gash on his left thigh, blood spilling down his leg. The trail of bloody paw prints came in from outside. It took less than a second for her to make a decision, it wasn't even really a decision. 

Closing the barn door behind her, she moved wordlessly to the feed room and found the first aid kit she kept there. The creature watched her, tense in pain against the hay bales. Bandages were on top, a bottle of iodine next to it. Thread and needle were underneath. Adeline grabbed all of them and moved to crouch beside the creatures injured leg. Her hands stalled a moment, hovering above the leg, and she looked up at his face. He didn’t move, didn’t even growl when she knew it had to be miserably painful. Giving him a small nod, she worked quickly to clean the large wound and sewing it up. Tiny, neat stitches ran up the length of the leg and she was pleased with how quickly she had managed to do it. 

“You can stay in here until tomorrow.” She told him as she wrapped bandages around the wound. There was no doubt in her mind that he could understand her. Those clever eyes were trained on her the entire time she spoke. Too much intelligence was behind them not to. Hell, Bobby looked dumber than this creature. “Don’t worry the animals, please.” Tying the bandages off, she ran her hand along the thigh to appraise her work. It was at least as good as the doctor’s hand. “My mother might come out in the morning to let the chickens out, please don’t scare her.” She stood up. The creature curled up against the hay, still looking a bit miserable. His eyes still hadn’t left her and there was that pull again, same as with the stranger in town. Unbidden, her hand reached out to touch the fur of his ruff. The creature leaned into her palm as she slid her hand through the soft fur. 

Adeline had expected it to be coarse, maybe wiry and oily to waterproof it against the elements, but this was as soft as the rabbit fur hat a trapper had shown her once. Her eyes closed as she stroked it, forgetting herself to the sensation. It was so rare she felt something as soft as that. 

“Adeline! Was it coyotes?” Her mother’s voice broke whatever spell the creature had on her and she pulled away. Cracking the door of the barn open, she looked at the house. 

“It’s alright, Mother! They’ve gone! I’ll just be a minute!” Her answer seemed to satisfy her mother and the sliver of light from the door vanished as her mother went back inside. The insanity of what she’d done hit her and she looked over her shoulder, back at the beast still curled up on the hay bales. Gold eyes still watching her. She should be afraid, she knew that, but it wasn’t there. If anything, she felt regret she couldn’t stay out there longer with him. 

Something must be wrong with her, she decided as she stepped back into the feed room to grab a horse blanket from where it was folded on the shelf. Unfolding it, she tossed it over the wolf’s back very nearly tucking it in. She must be getting sick, perhaps she had a fever and that was why she was feeling so curious. Sewing up monsters in her barn and getting giddy over strange men in her store. Such nonsense wouldn’t end well, she knew. With a last glance at the creature, she blew out the lantern and stepped out of the barn. Leaving the door cracked just a bit, she picked up her rifle and walked back inside. 

Her mother had already gone to sleep, the soft even snores from the bedroom reassured her. The shirt still lay over the arm of her chair, waiting to be finished. Setting the rifle on its hooks over the mantle, Adeline settled back into the chair and picked up her sewing again. Once more ignoring the strangeness of the day, of a buzzy, exhausting feeling in her chest that wasn’t quite excitement. 

Satisfied with the shirt, she held it up to examine the work by firelight. As she looked it over, an image of the stranger wearing it came to her. He was handsome, maybe more so because of those scars. Without thought, she pressed the fabric against her face and inhaled. The faint scent of the stranger lingered, just a bit, just enough to make her want more. Shaking her head as if that would make those thoughts go away, she quickly folded the shirt up neatly and wrapped it up in brown paper with string lest it pull her in again. 

In the bedroom, she took her time undressing. Her mother’s snoring reassuring her she was alone with her thoughts. The window was open, letting a cool night breeze settle in the room. Adeline undid the top of her dress, shrugging out of it and hanging it up in the wardrobe, doing the same with the skirt. Reaching behind her to undo the petticoats, she tossed them over the back of a chair like she always did. Another few minutes and she was able to undo her worn corset enough to slip out of it and took a heavy sigh. It was so old it hardly gave her any support anymore, she'd have to order a new one soon. Her chemise was wrinkled as always and she smoothed her hands down her sides to try and work a few wrinkles out. Looking over her small selection of dresses hanging in the wardrobe, she snorted at the idea of going to the barn dance at all. Her nicest dress was still a plain work dress, more for function than style. It seemed so wasteful to have a dress fancy enough for dances, practically hedonistic. Bobby surely had several suits for dancing, the rotten dandy. 

As her eyes looked out the window to the yard, she caught a small movement at the tree line. It was so faint, she could convince herself nothing was there but her curiosity got the better of her and Adeline leaned in a little to get a better look. If she craned her neck a bit she could see the barn from her window. Another creature like the one she'd stitched up, illuminated by the full moon, stalled a moment in front of the barn. Did it turn its head towards her window? Hard to tell before it slipped into the barn. This one was a shadow black thing, moving quickly and disappearing into the barn before she could get a good look. Humming softly in her throat she gave a small nod to herself. Perhaps this one was coming to aid its fellow creature. The thought that the injured creature wasn’t alone made her feel better. As long as the new one kept from bothering the animals, she thought. 

When no sounds came from the barn, she was satisfied the creatures weren’t worrying the chickens. Tired from a long day as always, Adeline slipped into the sheets and quickly fell asleep. Her dreams involved wolves but she couldn't quite remember how when she woke up.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, her mother had already left by the time she woke up. The laundry at the hotel was an early day kind of work and the shop could keep until ten. Adeline took her time eating her breakfast of a stale roll. Her mother hadn’t woken her up screaming so she assumed the creature and its friend had left before she had gone to tend to the chickens. Surely the older woman wouldn't be as entranced with them as Adeline was. 

She did stop into the barn before heading out, only to find the hay bales just as they had been except for the horse blanket folded up neatly on top. It gave her pause, her hand straying across the rough fabric. Something grasped at her and her hands seized the blanket, pulling it to her face. Inhaling deeply, Adeline closed her eyes as she let the scent wash over her. Canine yes, but underneath that something alluring mingled with it. She couldn’t place it but she wanted more. Clarity hit her suddenly and she realized she was rubbing her face in a dirty old horse blanket when she should be getting to work. Shaking herself free of the wanting that rose in her chest, she folded the blanket up and put it back on the shelf in the feed room. 

It gnawed at her as she walked to work. Her mind refusing to let go of the gold eyes searching her face as she sewed him up. Once at work, she put the wrapped shirt away under the register and flipped the little sign to ‘OPEN’. Hopefully Bobby wouldn’t bother her today, she didn’t have a gun to drive him off like Mr. Marston had. Maybe she should get one, just for him.

Even before she finished checking the stocks, Grace blew in like a gust of summer wind. The preacher’s wife was a pleasant, little, plump woman who had decided Adeline was her friend without consulting Adeline about it. The biggest gossip in town, she was always stopping by to tell Adeline exactly what was happening around town. Today she had a small basket hanging from the crook of her arm. 

“Adeline!” Her voice was excited, her whole bouncy walk was excited. “There was a big fight at the saloon yesterday! Did you hear it?” She leaned on the counter, setting the basket beside her. “Oh, I baked, here.” A small gingham wrapped bundle was shoved into her hands. Grace was a sight better cook than her mother, Adeline appreciated the addition to her meager lunch of dried meat. “Tommy got beaten bad, the doctor said he might not be right in the head again.” 

Tommy was a good friend of Bobby, as big a bully as the other. A pleased feeling settled in her gut to hear the loud, aggressive man had been felled. It was a little nasty feeling that she tried to shush, but the man had managed to leave a ring of bruises on her arm once when her tongue had been too sharp for Bobby's taste. Adeline looked up at Grace but before she could comment the bell rang and both ladies looked to the door. Mr. Marston was walking in, followed closely behind by another man. The new stranger was a little bit taller. He walked like a predator, guns at his hip the same as Mr. Marston, with just the barest of a limp to his left leg. His shoulders were broader too. The preacher was a broad man, in a soft, well fed kind of way. This man didn’t look like he had any soft spots on him at all. Clear blue eyes cut Adeline to the core, staring her down so intensely she had to force herself to look away. 

“Mr. Marston!” She called out, slipping her professional smile on. The package was set on the counter and she began opening it for him. “If you could try it on to make sure I did a good job, I’d appreciate it.” She held the shirt out to him, aware Grace was staring her down as she did and refusing to look at the woman. Of course she had done a good job, she was the best tailor in town, but it didn't hurt to check one's work. Mr. Marston ducked his head as a nod and moved into the dressing room. The new stranger had finally stopped looking at her, turning his attention to some of the dried meat near the front of the door. Sunlight streamed in, glinting off his dark gold hair. Adeline’s eyes narrowed as the color caught her eye, looking familiar. 

“Are you a friend of Mr. Marston?” She asked. The stranger looked back at her, almost startled. Grace was awed into silence, watching Adeline. 

“He’s my brother.” The man said, his words slipping heavy around a strong drawl. Grace gave a small squeak next to her and Adeline had to look at her curiously at the strange outburst. Grace shook her head, waving a hand to dismiss the attention. 

“I heard Bobby is trying to get you to come to the barn dance?” Grace said, her eyes flitting to the dressing room door as Mr. Marston stepped out of the changing room. Adeline’s breath hitched a bit, he did look good in it. Forcing her mind to stay focused on the sewing, she walked around the man appraising her work. 

“That looks fine, would you like me to wrap it back up for you?” She asked, crossing her arms as she looked it over again maybe a little more than she needed. 

“Oh, I’ll just wear it out. Hey Arthur,” He called to the other man whose head snapped up. “You should get yourself a new shirt too.” There was a bit more pushing in his words than seemed necessary. Arthur, as it were, glanced to Adeline almost skittish. Stepping back behind the counter, she pulled out the catalog and slid it near the large man. Reluctantly, his eyes still on Adeline, he began flipping through it. She worried her bottom lip in her teeth. He was such a large man, there would be very little she had in stock that would fit him. 

“Wait,” She reached out to still his hand. “I think I have one thing that might fit you.” The man froze when her fingertips grazed the back of his hand and Adeline pulled back quickly, avoid the embarrassment by stepping back into the small storage room. 

“I think this will probably be all I have that fits you.” She said as she held up a soft grey shirt. “Unless you want to order something, but that’ll take two weeks to get in.” The sharp blue eyes glanced to Mr. Marston who gave a small nod of encouragement. 

“Alright.” He reached out for the shirt, looking it over more carefully than was normal. Mr. Marston stepped forward, holding out a few bills. 

“Do you want me to take it in?” She asked, her eyes splitting through the two men. Mr. Marston looked expectantly at Arthur. Arthur rolled his shoulders, as if shaking off tension in them.

“Yeah, sure.” He said without moving. 

“Alright, just go try it on so I can see where it needs to be taken in.” She pointed back to the dressing room and Arthur reluctantly stepped away. Her own eyes slid back to Mr. Marston who shrugged. 

“He doesn’t buy new clothes very often.” He offered by way of explanation to a question she hadn't asked out loud. Adeline nodded, her eyes getting caught in his stare. Mr. Martson shifted a bit, relaxing against the counter. “Does that cretin bother you very much?” He asked, his voice lowering to a more intimate register. Adeline looked away, letting a small frown break through her professional smile. Thankfully Grace was being smart and keeping her mouth shut, though when Adeline looked over the poor woman looked fit to burst. 

“Bobby’s an idiot.” She finally said. There wasn’t much else to say, men were men and she was what she was and she would deal with the troubles of such an arrangement as best she could. Mr. Marston gave a hoarse laugh but was interrupted when Arthur stepped out of the dressing room. There was less need for taking in, Arthur wasn’t as narrow in the hips as Mr. Marston. Adeline snapped into work thoughts and brought her pin cushion with her to pin the shirt up what little it needed. 

“This isn’t very much, I can have it ready by the end of the day.” Her hand slid down his side as she pinned the shirt up and felt his muscles move under the fabric. Much to her embarrassment that was enough to bring a faint blush to her cheeks. When she glanced up, those clear blue eyes were boring holes into her. What a foolish little girl she must look like. Clearing her throat, she stepped back to put away her pin cushion. 

“You can change back now.” She said, dismissing the heat in her stomach as she did. The register dinged as she made change and handed it back to Mr. Marston. Arthur returned in less time, holding the shirt out to her without a word. Adeline took it, folding it up neatly to give her hands something to with her hands rather than wring them in her apron. 

“Thank you, ma’am.” Arthur said, tipping his hat at her. 

“Miss,” Adeline whispered. Probably too quiet for him to hear but she still caught a quirk of his brow. Mr. Marston tipped his hat to her and Grace as well before the two left, Arthur in front of him. Once the door closed, Grace turned her face to stare at Adeline. For the slimmest moment the dam held. 

What was that?!” She nearly shrieked, giddy. Adeline shook her head, wrapping the shirt up in brown paper and setting it next to her bag beneath the register. 

“Two customers?” She tried to play dumb but knew Grace wasn’t going to let this bone go. 

“You blushed!” She chided, leaning in and taking Adeline’s hand. “You blushed, and you asked him to try that shirt on as if your sewing isn't always perfect. Goodness! It’s okay to like someone, Adeline.” Adeline shook her head again, slipping her hands out of Grace’s grasp. 

“I’m sure they’re just passing through, Grace. They’re just customers.” She said, pointedly turning away from her. Why did Grace have to make such a big deal out of the whole thing? 

“A real smile looks good on you, Adeline.” Grace said, the smirk palpable in her voice. “Well, whatever that was, I won’t say you should invite that tall fellow to the barn dance but maybe Bobby would leave you alone if he thought you were taken.”

“Bobby should leave me alone because I told him to.” Adeline turned, a bit of anger flaring up in her. She squashed it down as Grace frowned.

“He should but he won’t.” She knew Grace was right, she just hated that she was. 

“Thank you for the rolls, Grace.” Adeline finally said, as close to an apology for snapping at her friend as she would get. Grace gave a nod, smiling at her. 

“Maybe you should invite both of them to the dance, two brothers.” She hummed in her throat, bouncing with a bit of excitement. 

“Wouldn’t that be unseemly?” Adeline asked, pausing at the idea. She was surprised that no, she didn’t actually think it was unseemly. Grace shrugged, giving a flip of her hand. 

“It’s just a dance, Adeline. You’re allowed to have fun every now and then.” Grace adjusted the contents of her basket before picking it back up. “Just think about it, I hear sometimes men stop passing through towns if they find a woman they like.” 

“They’re just customers!” She yelled in annoyance after the preacher's wife as the woman sailed out of the building. Adeline was left alone with her thoughts and they were particularly unruly after Grace’s words. 

She took her lunch underneath a tree near the shop. It was a nice day and she couldn’t stay cramped inside if she wanted to get the shirt done by closing time. In the shade it was comfortable, especially with the cool breeze blowing through. Her hands slipped quickly with the needle, stopping every now and then to take a bite of the sweet rolls Grace had given her. 

Footsteps nearby didn’t bother her, the tree was near a path that people often used, but when the person spoke Adeline nearly let out a small groan. She swallowed it back and pointedly kept her eyes on the stitching. 

“I said, are you working hard today Adeline?” Bobby called out, stepping into the shade of the tree and grinning down at her. She looked up at him from the corner of her eye before turning her attention back to the shirt. Maybe she could stab him with her sewing scissors and he’d leave. It wouldn't be a permanent injury, the were just tiny little scissors. Her hand slid to them, considering it, when another voice caught her attention.

“Miss Adeline!” The raspy voice of Mr. Marston called out. Arthur was walking up beside them, glaring at Bobby with a feral kind of anger. 

“Mr. Marston, how are you?” She asked, glad he had shown up but slightly disappointed she couldn’t stab Bobby without witnesses. 

“Oh, call me John.” He waved off the formality, smiling at her. His eyes darted to Bobby then back to her, asking silently. 

“Alright, John, Arthur.” She nodded to him and the blue eyes jumped to her, nodding in return. “My friend Grace reminded me there is a barn dance at the end of the month. Would you two care to escort me to it? If you’ll still be in town.” The question slipped out without her consent but the sound Bobby made was worth the embarrassment of asking a man to a dance. He sputtered a bit, choking on his words. A smile slammed on her face to hear it. John returned the smirk and glanced to his brother. 

“What do you say, Arthur?” It was clear he had already decided and the request was purely a formality. Arthur looked away, out over the trees beside the town. His eyes shifted between Bobby and Adeline for a second before he ducked his head in acceptance. 

“Sure, could be fun.” He shrugged in a dismissive way but Adeline allowed herself to smile more. 

“Last Saturday of the month, starts at sundown I believe.” She knew exactly when it was but it wouldn’t do to seem too eager. Bobby was scowling now and that pleased her to no end. John nodded, seemingly as pleased as she. Giving a final tug to the thread in her fingers, she snipped it and held the shirt up.

“I do believe I’ve finished the shirt as well.” She held the grey cloth up to Arthur, who took it and examined the stitching for a moment. 

“Thank you, Miss.” There was a pointed tone to ‘miss’ that made her heart flutter a bit more than it really should. Bobby snorted and shook his head.

“Don’t see why you need two escorts.” He complained. Arthur’s head snapped to the smaller man, scowling. 

“Don’t see why it’s any of your business.” She said carelessly, looking up at him and taking another bite from her sweet roll. Knowing that John and Arthur were bristling as much as her gave her more confidence to snap back at him. Bobby glared before stomping off. Adeline quieted a small laugh that slipped out and wiped at the bit of sugar on the corner of her mouth with her thumb. 

“I expect it will be very boring.” She returned her attention to the two men. “But I appreciate it.” 

“I do not like that man.” Arthur growled through a tight jaw, his eyes still following Bobby as he walked away. 

“Few do.” Adeline commented with a sigh. “I should get back to the shop.” She pulled herself up and picking up her bag to sling over her shoulder. Her eyes slid over John, still wearing the shirt she’d taken in for him. “Red’s a good color on you.” Adeline thought, realizing too late she’d said it out loud. Her eyebrows raised in surprise, only for a second. “Goodbye John, Arthur.” Picking her skirt up a bit, she hurried inside to avoid dealing with that embarrassment. Those men seemed to bring the blush out of her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a bit shorter than I like a chapter to be, but I don't suppose anyone will mind very much


	3. Chapter 3

When she got home that night, her foot stalled above the bottom step of the porch, her hand just touching the rail. A tugging in her chest, more emotion than actual feel, dragged her into the barn. She didn't turn on the lantern, if she did it would only upset the stupid chickens. But she knew the layout of the damned barn like the back of her hand. When she had been smaller and her mother more energetic, she had used to play hide and seek in the old building. Her feet moved quietly across the dirt floor into the feed room and she didn't need any light to find the blanket. It still smelled faintly of the creature, just a bit still clung to the fabric. It felt okay to allow herself the insanity of it, if only for a moment. 

Steeling herself to pull away from it, she folded the blanket up like it was a precious item and she supposed it was. At last until the last trace of the creature was gone from it. Inside her house, she told her mother how she had asked out a man to the barn dance, leaving out that it was actually two men. As clever and kind as her mother was, Adeline doubted very seriously that wouldn't earn her a lecture. Her mother seemed pleased, setting a plate of food in front of her. 

“You know I do worry about you, Adeline.” Her mother sighed as she sat at the table, picking up a fork. “You’re too old to be alone.” The turnips and chicken on her plate felt apathetic.

“I’m not alone.” Adeline corrected her without looking up. She was old though, she thought with a tinge of bitterness. “I have you.”

“I won’t be around forever, a lady your age should be married already.” It wasn’t a complaint, not really. There was worry in the words and Adeline understood where it came from. “I worry you’re lonely.” 

“I’d rather be lonely than attached to someone I dislike.” Adeline said, soft and trying to avoid an argument. Her mother sighed, nodding in acceptance. It wasn’t the first thing they’d had this discussion and wheel ruts in it were worn deep. They both jumped when a loud knocking came from the front door. Their eyes met for a flicker before Adeline stood to answer the door. The house was too far from town to catch many visitors. It was unnerving to have someone unexpected stop by. 

“Who is it?” Adeline called out, pressed close to the door. There was no answer, not even the sound of a person shuffling outside. Cautiously, she cracked the door open against the small sound of complaint her mother gave. To her relief and surprise there was no one on the porch. Instead, a duck was hanging from doorknob, rope looped around its neck. Adeline picked it up, looking it over. A plump bird, it seemed quite fresh. Taking it inside, she closed and bolted the door behind her. 

“What on earth is that?” Her mother asked. Adeline stared at it as if the dead thing would suddenly tell her who it was from. She knew, not knowing how but she knew, it was from Arthur.

“A present, I think.” She said, holding it up to show her mother. Her mother cast a look at Adeline she hadn’t seen before and small smile sat on the older woman’s face.

“Well, put it in the cellar and we’ll cook it up tomorrow.” They didn’t make enough money to say no to free food. Especially something nice they didn’t get very often. Adeline pulled the cellar door open and climbed down into the cold earth to hang the duck up next to the jams they kept down there. She had to admit, she did like roast duck. Once back up in the house, she dusted her hands off on her apron and closed the door. 

“This man you invited to the dance, he a hunter?” Her mother asked pointedly, sitting back in her seat at the table. The chicken would grow cold and even less appetizing if she let it sit. 

“I think he _can_ hunt. I don’t know if it’s his sole profession, though. I doubt it.” Adeline didn’t like the critical stare her mother was giving her. The woman finally relented and shrugged. 

“Is he handsome?” She asked, returning to her plate of food. Adeline wanted to say handsome wasn’t an adequate word to cover what Arthur and John were. 

“Grace seemed to think he was.” That sounded better, she decided and her mother hummed. 

“Grace was the one who put you up to asking him, wasn’t she?” Her mother liked Grace, most everyone liked Grace. It was hard to dislike her when her smile was like a sunflower blooming right in front of you. 

“Of course she was, I’m not that creative.” Adeline said, bringing a small chuckle out of her mother. 

 

The next day, John seemed to find some reason to come in. He wasn't a very good liar, from what she could tell. Arthur was probably better. He bought a single can of tinned salmon, talking about his horse, of all things, as he paid. Her eyes glanced out the window and saw the large creature standing placidly at the hitching post. Her and her mother couldn’t afford a horse, but it did look like an impressive beast. When she was little, she’d wanted was a spotted pony of her own, but now she was too big for a pony and she was thankful she didn’t have to worry about paying for feed. For a moment, that strange wanting in her made her heart thud against her rib as she watched John smile, talking about Old Boy. It was almost as if he could hear it, the way he looked at her. 

Arthur was already sitting underneath the tree out back when she went out to eat lunch. He didn’t look up as she sat against the trunk next to him, his attention focused on the book he was drawing in. When she glanced over he slammed it closed. It was probably a fairly intimate thing, drawing in a book like that, Adeline surmised. She mustn't try to pry too much about it, even dying as she was to know what a man like Arthur would find interesting enough to draw.

“Are you a hunter?” She asked, thinking of her mother’s question. Arthur took a moment to answer, as if he was choosing his words carefully. Seemed a simple enough question, what kind of work did he do that he had to tread so cautiously around his words? Perhaps it was something bad. As she eyed him for an answer she relaxed, slouching against the tree and started eating at her crust of bread. Once she stopped looking at him, he opened his book back up and started drawing again. He looked the sort who might have a bad job. 

“Of a sort.” He said in a distractingly disinterested kind of way, flipping the page and starting to draw something else. She wouldn’t have taken him to be an artist but it intrigued her. When she dared to look at him from the corner of her eye, she caught him looking at her. Those sharp eyes caught hers and held them longer than was polite. The harsh edge behind the eyes was captivating. She looked away this time, dusting off her hands and standing up. 

“Thank you.” She said, without looking back. It felt unnecessary to clarify. At the start of the next week, another duck was left hung on the doorknob.

 

Bobby stayed away from the shop and she was glad to lose him as a persistent customer. He never bought much anyways. Besides, John and Arthur seemed to replace him and they were a sight more pleasant than he was. She made it a habit now, to go sit under the tree for lunch instead of something she only did occasionally when the mood struck her. Every day Arthur would be sitting under the tree before she got there, sketching and almost ignoring her as if he wasn’t waiting on her. Maybe he wasn’t, she told herself. Maybe she was invading his own space without realizing it. It seemed absurd to her, that he would be so consistent but part of her knew it was because of Bobby. 

When he had met the man, when she asked him to the dance, he had looked ready to shoot Bobby with no provocation. Almost hungry for blood. Part of her wished he had, but if his presence was enough to keep the bastard away she welcomed it. She’d welcome it even if it didn’t, she argued with herself. There was no use denying to herself any longer that their presence made her day better and the walk home was just a little bit more pleasant after saying goodbye to them. How strange to feel that way about two men at once, she wondered. Neither seemed to mind the other's presence though, and it wasn't as if she suddenly felt possessed to become a loose woman. 

Every day, John would stop by in the evenings and chat a little. Once, when the shop was very quiet and he’d thought she looked bored, he’d convinced her to come out front and feed Old Boy a carrot. The big beast had lipped at her hand, his nose as soft as velvet. A genuine smile crossed her face as she gently stroked the soft fur, the horse huffing warm breath in her face. 

“He likes you.” John had whispered in her ear when the horse had lowered its head into her arms. She wasn’t sure he was actually talking about the horse. 

 

“Is that what you’re wearing to the dance?” Grace asked, almost angry, the day of the barn dance. Adeline looked down at her dress, it was a grey-brown dress, crossed with thread thin strips of green and red. It was clean and fitted nicely. Adeline wasn’t quite sure what Grace found offensive about it

“I’ll take the apron off.” She said, trying to placate the boisterous woman. “It’s my best dress.” Part of her cringed at that, it wasn't a pretty dress by any means, simply a functional one. Every piece of clothing she owned was functional. 

“Oh no.” Grace covered her mouth. “You _can’t_ wear that! It’s a work dress.” She bustled around the counter, shoving Adeline towards the dressing room. “You _sell_ dresses! You’re not looking like a maid at the dance. I won’t allow it.” Grace was firm, her words held no room for argument and Adeline was just a little bit cowed. Despite her short stature, Grace could wrangle just about any person with her words alone. 

“I can’t wear those! Those are for customers.” She argued as Grace slammed the door shut, trapping her in the small room. A grumble sat in her throat as she evaluated herself in the full length mirror on the wall, just a hair dissatisfied with what she saw. Everything about her was decently serviceable. She could almost Grace’s complaints. Maybe a dance was worth something more than serviceable. Grace wrenched the door open, shoving a light green bundle of cloth in her arms.

“This. Come out and let me see once you get it on.” The door was slammed shut, Adeline left a bit startled by the suddenness of it all. Grace was a whirlwind when she wanted to be and very little could stand in her way, certainly not Adeline's own insecurities. 

“I don’t have the right skirts for this one!” She yelled through the door. It warranted a hoop skirt at least and they didn't even sell those here. 

“Put it on anyways.” Grace yelled back. She grimaced and did as she was told with a heavy sigh. It showed far too much of her chest, Adeline felt nearly naked with so much skin showing. Bobby would pounce on her if she wore this, a small voice said in the back of her head. Arthur would rip his arms off, she told herself. The freedom of not worrying about Bobby let her look at the dress again.

It wasn’t as form fitting as some of the newer styles were, she could get away without a bustle at least. Not that she had one in the shop, there was no call for a fancy bustle in a stock town. Heavy, fancy embroidery covered the bust, lower on her chest than she had ever worn. Lace dripped off her shoulders and chest in a fluttery sort of way. The skirt had matching embroidery around the hem and lace around the cuffs. Expensive and overly wrought, it had been sitting on the shelf for nearly a year. She remembered getting it, thinking perhaps Grace would want it. It was more along her style.

“No.” She said, a knee jerk reaction. Maybe she did want to wear it out, just a little bit but she'd looked like a goat wrapped in lace. Absolutely ridiculous, everyone would laugh at her like the fool she'd be if she wore this dress. 

“Let me see it anyways.” Grace yelled. Reasonably sure she would break the door down if she refused, Adeline opened the door, huffing her displeasure. Grace nodded smugly. 

“That’s it, you’re wearing it.” She walked around Adeline. "It's a perfect fit, a sign from God." 

“I look silly.” Adeline argued but Grace shook her head.

“You look lovely!” Grace smiled at her, her hands moving to her hair. “Now, about your hair," Adeline reached out to stop her. Now she was going to fuss about her hair? This was getting ridiculous. Grace huffed, putting her hands down. 

"At least let me braid it, it's just a messy bun! It could _at least_ be neat." Adeline's eyes cut away from her friend, the woman had a point. No need to be messy, even if she was embarrassed about the dress. 

"I look like a fool." She argued, letting go of Grace's hands. Not wanting to meet the triumphant smile, Adeline let her eyes wander. A soft, warm hand turned her jaw and Grace's hazel eyes stared her down with more conviction than the silly woman ought to have. 

"You do not look like a fool. Adeline Johnson, you have never looked like a fool your entire life." She didn't believe the words, but Grace clearly did and that was worth something, surely. Bustled onto the stool behind the counter, Grace was ruthless with her hair, and Adeline had to bite down on her hand to keep from giving a yelp as it was tugged around. 

"Alright, I was wrong you did look like a fool once." Grace said as she was finishing up the braid around her head. "You looked like a right fool when you looked me in the face and said those two men were 'just customers'." She snorted out a small laugh, tucking the end in and fixing any stray hairs. Adeline grunted in dissatisfaction. It had been an obvious lie, but did Grace have to point it out like that? 

"You know, Bobby hasn't bothered me since I asked them to the dance?" She twisted in her seat to glance at Grace. It was rare she'd offer up a piece of information like that but she was sure Bobby had already gone around telling everyone how awfully she'd treated him. Anytime something happened to him he always managed to twist it around to the other person's fault. Always the poor, maligned victim, Bobby was.

Grace searched beneath the counter until she found an old, cracked hand mirror and held it up so Adeline could see the braid. She'd braided a neat and tidy crown braid tight around her head. It wasn't so bad, she thought as she turned her head in the mirror, not too overdone. Usually she simply twisted her long hair up into a bun and was done with it.

"I did," Grace said as she surveyed her work. "Oh, you should have heard him go on about those two 'outsiders'. He was mad as a hornet, I don't think I've ever seen him so angry." Her smile softened as she looked to Adeline, crossing her arms in satisfaction. "You look real nice Addy." There had never been a time in her life when she had wanted to look nice. It felt foreign, but maybe not entirely unpleasant. "I imagine those men will like it too." It hadn't occurred to her that Arthur and John might like her fancied up. They hadn't seemed the type to care but then again, she didn't know men very well. Her hand picked nervously at the lace cuff as she considered still saying no. The concern on her face must have shown. She wasn't paying attention and something slipped through her carefully curated exterior. Grace leaned in close, a hand on her shoulder.

"You're allowed to be frivolous every now and again, Addy. If you were always as sensible as you pretend to be you wouldn't be going to the dance with two men." She smirked in her friend's face. 

"You're the preacher's wife! You shouldn't be condoning this." Adeline stood up, scowling as she tried to take the focus off of herself and failing. 

"Are you sleeping with them?" Grace whispered excitedly. She jerked back from the suggestion. 

"Of course not!" Indignant anger pushed a scowl on her face.

"Well if they don't care, then what does it matter? You're not married, you're not indecent, they seem like perfect gentlemen." Grace forced her to consider the woman a little differently than she had. Maybe she was a better friend than Adeline had thought. 

"You're a strange preacher's wife." Adeline finally said, deciding to wear the dress. 

"That's what my husband says too." She snickered, titering like an excited school girl. Her eyes slid around Adeline, out the front window of the store. "Looks like your rides are here." The mirth in her voice was thick enough to cut. Adeline gave a scowl before the bell rang and she turned around to look.

Through the front window she could see John and Arthur riding up to the hitching post. John was dismounting. Adeline sighed, steeling herself for something she didn't think she was really ready for. She locked up the back door, starting to shove Grace towards the front when John stepped inside, the bell above the door ringing. He grinned as he took her in. A blush rose, hot and unwelcome, to her cheeks as she avoided his gaze. A simple smile from him shouldn’t affect her so.

“You look... nice, Addy.” His words failed him and she laughed to herself. Grace laughed out loud and John frowned a bit. Adeline shoved Grace out the front door and the woman waved a goodbye before walking off down the sidewalk. Once she was gone, Adeline turned to John. He’d cleaned up, shaved and washed at least. He was wearing the red shirt again. As if suddenly remembering himself, he raised his arm and she took it, letting go to lock the shop up before letting him help her down the stairs. 

Old Boy turned his head to snuff her. She was ready this time and fished a small peppermint out of her pocket to offer up. Velvet lips licked it out of her palm and the horse shook his neck, pleased. 

“You’ll spoil that horse.” Arthur warned, smiling. He’d cleaned up too. His hair was clipped short in a neat fade and his jaw was clear of stubble. 

“What do I care? Not my horse.” Adeline smiled as John helped her up into the saddle and mounted up behind her. His arms slipped easily around her waist to grab the reins and both horses turned to ride the short way to the barn near the stockyard. 

“You look real fine.” Arthur said, his eyes raking over her. “Dress up just for us?”

“Grace made me.” She admitted. He nodded like he already knew that, smirking. John shifted behind her.

“Arthur,” His voice was strained, just a bit. She wasn’t sure what had suddenly happened but the mood had shifted a bit. 

“I know.” Arthur replied. How curious they talked like that, as if half the conversation only the could hear. John sighed, letting his arm slip around her waist. 

They stopped outside the barn, the party already started and people clearly having a good time. John helped her down before dismounting himself. Arthur swung his leg over, landing hard in the dirt. His own horse shook its shoulders.

"I'm afraid I can't stay." John said, pulling his hat from his head and looking positively depressed about it. Adeline looked between him and Arthur, confused more than anything. 

"Why not?" She caught herself and cleared her throat to pretend she hadn't said that. "I'm sorry to hear that, is everything alright?" John fidgeted and glanced to Arthur. Clearly something wasn't alright, but they also weren't going to tell her. Adeline pressed her lips tight as she watched them exchange a heavy glance and wondered at how the two could communicate so easily. All she could read in their bodies was worry. 

"John forgot he has something else he needs to do tonight. But I'll be with you." The larger man added, the last part with the barest uptick of hope. 

"I can't say I'm not a little disappointed." The words came out and made her cringe. What was it about these two that made her speak her mind so easily? All the hard work she'd spent building up a controlled exterior seemed a waste whenever they were around. 

"Will I see you tomorrow?" She wouldn't. The way they shifted, uncomfortable, said it clear. Whatever John had to attend to was probably why they were leaving. Not waiting for an answer, Adeline took Arthur's elbow and put on her professional smile.

"Well then, let's just enjoy tonight." She glanced to John, his eyes catching her once more. He reached out, taking her hand and kissing the back of it. His lips felt like electricity against her skin and she swore her arm tingled up to the elbow. Her heart fluttered like a trapped bird against her ribs. The thought of kissing those lips burst into her mind as surely as if she'd been struck by it and a blush burned white hot on her face, even across her the bridge of her nose. A smile spread across his face, perhaps a little pleased with himself for making her blush. 

"John," Arthur's voice was cautionary. "the time." He said pointedly, continue the cryptic farce the men were insisting on. 

"Good night, Adeline." John said, pausing a moment as if debating with himself before moving a little too quickly and giving a chaste kiss on her cheek. A small sound of surprise fell out of her as he pulled away. Jamming his hat down on his head rudely, he swung up onto Old Boy and kicked the horse into a flat gallop away from them. He was in a big damn hurry. Dust was kicked up and took a long time to settle back down. Once the air was cleared it was almost as if he'd never been there at all. Except for the spot on her cheek that still burned from his kiss.

"Ready to go inside?" Arthur asked her, pulling her away from her mind. She realized she'd raised a hand to cover her cheek and slowly forced herself to lower it. Her throat felt dry and when she tried to swallow it was if cotton was stuck in her craw. 

"I suppose so." It came out a raspy whisper. Clearing her throat, she threw her shoulders back and lied to herself. "Yes, we should. People may begin to think we're doing something untoward if we stay out here too long." She suspected that people thought that anyways. Arthur only nodded and began walking towards the barn. Adeline had to follow behind if she wanted to keep her arm in the crook of his elbow. And she did. 

The noise coming from inside was boisterous, light blazing alive in the dark night. It was intimidating at the very least and her steps faltered a bit as they neared the wide open double doors. Arthur must have felt her reticence and paused, looking down at her.

"Are you sure you want to go?" He asked, as if there was anything else to do in town. She wondered briefly if maybe there _was_ something else he had in mind but his eyes held only concern. Before she could answer, a squeal of excitement rang out and a hard body slammed into her. She stumbled back a bit under the weight. Arthur slipped a hand behind her back to help her stay upright.

"You came!" Grace shouted, into her ear unfortunately. "Oh goodness! I am so glad you did! You know, I was pretty sure you would just duck out at the last minute."

"You saw me less than a half hour ago!" Adeline complained, letting go of Arthur to shove Grace off her. "You _dressed_ me." Did Grace have so little faith in her? Had she really done such a good job of shutting everyone out?

"Yes, but you're...well, you're you, Addy." Grace smiled. The way she said it wasn’t an insult, more a statement of fact. Her arm held a bundle of flowers that she started artfully sticking into Adeline's braid. "And," She turned her attention to Arthur who seemed to shrink away under the rambunctious woman's smile. Undeterred by his reluctance, Grace moved into his space and reached up to slip a flower into the cord around his hat. "you're...what was your name?" Her eyes twinkled as she sized up the man. "Arthur, that's right." Grace did have a mind for names, for people in general. She looked around expectantly. "Where's the other one got to?"

"John couldn't stay, he had some business to attend to." Adeline explained before Arthur felt put on the spot. She felt his hand slip down to the small of her back and she stiffened just a bit to feel him touching her. Grace's face fell but she quickly rallied from the disappointment.

"Well, I'm glad you're dragging her out, at least, Arthur." Her attention returned to him, pulling another flower from her bundle and tucking it onto his hat next to the other one. As little as he seemed to want to Arthur did stoop, just a hair, so she could reach his hat easier. "More flowers for you then." She said, seemingly satisfied with her adornments. 

"I wasn't dragging her..." Arthur attempted to correct her, but Grace danced off, spying someone else who wasn't properly decorated. "She is a terrifying person." He muttered, watching the woman vanish into the crowd inside the barn.

"She'll come back if we don't go in." Adeline warned. It was all the encouragement Arthur needed to take up her hand and pull her with him into the barn. Inside the crush of people was a bit too much and the two slipped to a mostly empty corner. Bobby was nowhere in sight, her eyes scanned the crowd worriedly but she couldn't pick him out. Maybe all his anger and bluster had culminated in him protesting the dance and staying home. Seemed an unlikely option but a girl could hope. 

"He's not here." Arthur said, his hand slipping to the small of her back again. It cupped her hip and pressed her against his side. Far too forward, she should tell him not to. The words didn't come though, even if people stared it was too nice a feeling and those were so fleeting as it were. 

"How do you know?" She asked, not bothering to ask how he knew who she was looking for. Of course he knew, Arthur seemed to hate Bobby almost as much as she did. 

"I would smell him if he were." It was a low grumble and for a moment it seemed as if Arthur forgot himself. How curious a complaint that was, she'd never noticed a particularly strong stench from Bobby. Before she could think much of it, Arthur held out his hand. A slower song was playing and a small thrill at dancing with him outweighed her worry about looking like a fool on the dance floor. She put her hand in his.

"You look like a lamb right before a wolf drags it from the herd." Arthur said, letting her hand rest in his rather than hold it. 

"That's an accurate summation of how I feel right now." She muttered. Her eyes downcast to avoid seeing the stares. Arthur's warm hand closed around hers and pulled her out onto the floor. A slow waltz was playing and couples danced as if they had been doing it all their lives. Adeline swallowed hard, letting him pull her. When he curled around her and rested his other hand on her waist, she felt safe enough to look up at him. 

"Don't worry about them, _Lamb_." A soft smirk played across her face at his nickname. "None of them are going to get near you while I'm here." He gave a soft growl that made her laugh a little. What a foolish man, wasting his time trying to please her. 

"I imagine they _are_ all terrified of you." She said as they turned slowly around the dance floor. 

"Why ain't you?" He asked, his clear eyes catching her again and Adeline felt the breath stolen from her lungs. It was the same question she had asked herself about the creature, lying injured on the hay bales in her barn. Why wasn't she afraid when she plainly should be.

 

"I don't know." She finally admitted. Arthur pulled away, turning her in a small spin before welcoming her back into his arms. "I realize, logically, I probably should be." She was unsure if she was speaking of the creature or Arthur. "but I just can't find it in me." Her eyes studied his face as they moved together. Tilting close she laid her head against his chest and breathed in his scent as his chest rose and fell beneath her. It felt familiar in an enjoyable sort of way. She could hear his heart thudding louder than he let on. As if hoarding the memory for later, Adeline closed her eyes. It was comfortable. 

"Lamb..." Arthur murmured, maybe the beginning of some complaint that she shouldn't be so familiar with him. She knew it was inappropriate to be so intimate, but god help her she would rip it from him if she had to. It was clear from his behavior and the absence of John that the two weren't going to hang around long and when they left, all she'd have left were the memories of their scent and warmth. The end of the song interrupted him, couples pulling apart to clap in appreciation of the band. They had to separate then, she couldn’t squeeze any more closeness out of him. She clapped listlessly, wondering if she could ask them to stay but that was pure foolishness on her part. Where would they stay? In her two room house beside the woods? Four to a single bed that only just neatly fit her and her mother? 

“I see you decided to attempt to be a little more sensible. Did your other customer grow tired of you?” Bobby’s voice cut her to the bone and Adeline gave an aggravated groan. Whirling around on her heels, she glared him down ignoring the hand Arthur tried to still her with. She didn’t need him or John to fight her fights for her. 

“What exactly is your problem, Bobby? Are you that injured by my refusal that you have to follow me around nipping at me like a rabid dog?” Her hands found their way to rest on her hips as she pushed forward. Bobby took a step back, startled by the ire he had raised in her. “Are you such a small man that a simple refusal wounds you so badly that you have to puff your chest up and act a nasty fool around me?” 

The music hadn’t started back up again. People grew quiet as Adeline’s voice rose in volume. She took another step and Bobby danced along, stepping back and raising his hands as if he could quiet her. Her anger blinded her to the attention she’d normally shrink under and Bobby looked around nervously for help. No one seemed particularly interested in stepping in. 

“I tell you no and no and no and no again and you keep trying to worry me like a rat at the grain! You’re no man, Bobby! You’re a small little rodent who would eat his own mother if he thought it would make him look good.” How dare he? Again and again he had to pick at her, stick barbs under her skin and needle her. It was exhausting to have to constantly live in annoyed fear of the bastard. And tonight of all nights, when she was only trying to enjoy herself. It was a luxury she hadn’t even realized she wanted but now that he tried to take it from her she was ready to fight. 

“Now, calm down.” He reached out to touch her arm, as if he could command her to not be angry at him. She shook the arm off and slapped him, quick as lightning. The crowd watching took a collective gasp. It gave her a small sense of pride to see a red mark livid across his cheek. 

“Don’t you dare tell me to calm down, Bobby! You awful, rotten worthless little creature. Don’t you come into my store again, don’t you talk to me again. Don’t _look_ at me ever again.” Her pitched raised to a shriek. Bobby’s brows lowered and his eyes narrowed, controlled rage bleeding into face. Grace suddenly appeared, rushing between the two. Her hands pushed Adeline back, away from Bobby while casting a glare over her shoulder at the man. 

“Addy, shhh.” Her hand rubbed against the sleeve of her dress, trying to calm her friend. “You don’t want to do this here, I know you’ll regret making a show later.” Her voice was hushed and hurried. 

“Oh I won’t! I’ve wanted to tell you off for years! Any woman who ends up with you is a fool, you bastard!” The curse left her mouth before she could stop herself and it caused another breath to be sucked in by the crowd. A large hand rested lightly on her shoulder. Arthur was chuckling to himself behind her. 

“Addy, maybe you should go outside and get some air?” Grace suggested, looking at Arthur as she spoke. The chuckle tapered off as he tugged at her arm a little. 

“She’s right, Lamb. Some night air might do you good.” He sounded so pleased with her. Swallowing another curse word that sat on her lips, she nodded stiffly and marched out of the barn. Arthur followed behind her, still laughing a bit. 

The night was just beginning to chill, cool and clear as the full moon shone down on them. She needed to get away from the commotion. As soon as they had left the barn, a den of talk had rose up loud. Surely all about her, such an outburst would be talked about for a long time. The anger at Bobby hadn’t faded by her swift march to the rock that marked the entrance to the stockyard. She sat on it hard, her chest heaving as she struggled to swallow her anger. 

“I’m impressed.” Arthur finally said. “I didn’t think you were capable of being that mad.” He leaned against the rock, beside her, and crossed his arms. Looking up at the moon hanging in the sky he sighed with something close to longing. 

“I get mad plenty, I just...he has been bothering me for years and he couldn’t leave me alone for one damned night.” A huff left her. Arthur nudged her with his elbow, smirking at her. 

“Probably will leave you alone now. Looked like you had him on the run.” She realized he was proud of her. A wonder, proud of her for losing her temper and acting a fool in front of half the town. 

“Maybe, most of the town will be talking about me now.” It had been a mistake. She considered going back and apologizing to Bobby but that idea made her choke and she decided she’s rather deal with the consequences. 

“Oh, what do they matter anyway?” Arthur scoffed. Adeline looked at him out of the corner of her eye. Resting her elbows on her knees, she leaned into herself with a sigh.

“Matters a lot. If the people decide I was inappropriate they could stop coming to my store or ban me from town. Then I have no money and nowhere nearby to get supplies. Me and Mother would starve to death before the winter’s out.” Where was he from that he didn’t have to worry about the way people thought of him, she wished he would take her _there_. The way he shifted against the rock showed he hadn’t thought through the consequences like she had. 

“Oh, that wouldn’t happen.” He argued, but it was a weak attempt like he knew it wasn’t true. 

“Where are you from?” She asked, sitting up straight and looking at him hard. Arthur kept his eyes on the moon for a long time. The flowers Grace had tucked into the rope around his hat were still there, fluttering softly in the night breeze. It made her smile, just a little to see the softness on him. 

“Around, my...family moves around a lot. We’re not a bunch that's real good at settling down. That’s actually, uh...where me and John need to be getting back to. We’ve been gone a while.” He finally looked at her. His brow raised a bit, maybe a bit surprised to see her smiling at him. “I wish we could stay, Lamb.” Her eyes stung a bit and she looked away, nodding her head. 

“I understand.” Wiping at her eye as quickly as she could, Arthur did her the courtesy of not saying anything. “What’s your family like? You two are a bit different, is your family like you?” A family of travelers sounded exciting. Alluring after what had just happened. 

“Big, there’s a lot of us. Sometimes I think it’s too many but then, most of them are real good people. My uh, well they’re not my fathers, not really but they raised me just the same. My father by blood died when I was little and they took me in.” He was struggling with himself, she could tell. Struggling with wanting to talk but being tight lipped at the same time. She supposed she should feel honored that he wanted to tell her anything. 

“So John isn’t your brother by blood?” Of course they weren’t, they were like night and day, physically. 

“No, but he’s as good as.” Sounded like that was carved in stone as he said it. Felt heavy with his drawl dripping off it. Adeline nodded, wondering how nice it must be to have a brother.

“Is he okay? Running off like that," she sighed, feeling a bit worried about him. Arthur shrugged.

“Sure he is, nothing he hasn’t dealt with before just...bad timing is all. He really wanted to come, promise.” He looked over at her and she nodded when she felt his eyes on her. It was strange, she could tell when he was looking at her, feel it on her skin. 

“I know, he’s not a particularly good liar.” She smirked, thinking of him buying one tiny little item every time he came into her store the past few weeks. Once she had actually seen him toss an apple he had brought to the ground after he left. Arthur chuckled at her statement. 

“That he ain’t. He ain’t too good at making smart choices either, god help him.” Music started up in the barn again, maybe the crowd had grown tired of talking about her outburst finally. Arthur glanced over his shoulder. “Do you want to go back?” 

“No, not at all.” She snipped quickly. What steam Grace had built up in her was long gone. Arthur gave a sharp nod of his head and stood up, holding out his hand. 

“Well, then we won’t.” His smile was easy and warm. She hadn’t really seen it on him very much. He seemed so much more at ease tonight and she wondered at it. Taking his hand, she allowed him to spin her around into a slow, swaying dance. In the moonlight, with the last of the cicadas singing out, they danced together longer than Adeline thought the song probably went on. He was a comfort, she realized. What tension Bobby had settled on her shoulders bled out of her as Arthur put a hand on her waist. 

“Will you be okay?” He asked, his thumb rubbing a soft circle against her hand. It was a loaded question, asking about several things at once and Adeline wasn’t entirely sure how much she should answer. 

“I will, after a time.” She said, with a sure nod of her head. “I know I seem an innocent child but you odd fellows aren’t my first love.” The look of curiosity that flashed across his face made her smirk. 

"Oh? Do tell me of your first love." He dipped her and she giggled. 

"It was years ago, he was very sweet. I used to sneak out the bedroom window at night after my mother fell asleep to meet him." 

"You outlaw, you." Arthur laughed. “Every time I think I have you figured out, you go and do or say something that proves me wrong.” He sighed, looking away from her. A night breeze blew through and Adeline felt a shiver run through her. Not giving her the opportunity to argue, Arthur shrugged out of his coat and threw it around her shoulders. The lambskin lining held his scent strong, close against her. Without thinking, she pulled the coat close against her face and breathed in. There was a familiarity to it she didn’t place right away. When it hit her, she opened her eyes and looked up at Arthur. He was staring her down, the smile gone from his face. Her face only screwed up in confusion. It certainly didn’t make any sense to her and Arthur didn’t offer any explanation to the question she didn’t ask. 

“Do you want me to take you home?” He asked, shifting as if preparing to run, as if he expected her to reject him. Adeline mulled over the scent, breathing it in again and feeling the pull in her chest towards Arthur. 

“Walk me?” She finally asked, quietly, nearly a whisper. His shoulders relaxed, she hadn’t even realized he’d been tensing them. It pained her a little to think he had so little faith in her but then again it was a weird situation, wasn’t it? She didn’t really understand everything, but she knew better than to say anything about it. Arthur held out his arm, puffing up a bit as she took it. “Tell me more about your family.” She asked as they walked through town. “What’s it like having a big family?”

“Oh, noisy.” He laughed a little. “And you never had any privacy, can’t hardly hear yourself think unless you ride out a ways.” The way he said it it didn’t sound so bad. “Hosea, he’s really the one in charge, well him and Dutch, but” He leaned in close to her and whispered. “Really it’s Hosea.” His breath was warm against her cheek. “Hosea’s wife, Bessie? She’s the best cook, oh she’d fatten you right up if she met you.” Once they had stepped out of town, onto the narrow path towards her home, Adeline took his arm and wrapped it around her waist. Arthur flexed his hand against her hip. A cough caught in his throat but he settled against her in a comfortable way. 

“Doesn’t sound so bad.” She said. “It’s been just me and Mother for so long, I feel like it’ll never be anything else. My Pa died a while ago, it was his store at first. When he died I just took it over.”

In the distance, Adeline could see her house nearing and it bothered her. It wasn’t enough time. Just ahead of the front yard, she stopped and turned up to Arthur. Opening her mouth for a minute, words refused to form in her mind and she could only look up at him, _wanting_ so badly it hurt. His eyes caught hers and this time it felt like her stare was holding his. 

Their lips crashed together like waves against rocks and it was too rough and sloppy and she didn’t care. Arthur’s broad, warm hand pressed against her cheek, cupping her face as he squeezed her close with the other. When they pulled away, he rested his forehead against hers, defeated. 

“I can’t stay.” He said, but it was more to himself like he was arguing internally.

“I know.” She whispered back. It made her hurt to say, but she did. He didn’t fit in the town any better than she did but at least she knew how to force herself. “Can I keep your coat?” The question came out before she had time to realize she’d asked it. It seemed like Arthur was very good at pulling words out of her without her consent. 

“Of course. Let me walk you to the door.” He begged. She’d never had anyone beg her for anything. Pulling away from her, he offered her his arm once again and she took it. At the stairs of the house, he stalled, holding her hand back as she took the few steps. At the top she turned to look at him, arm still outstretched to his. 

“Goodbye, Arthur.” If she stayed any longer she’d cry, the sting of tears was already building at the corners of her eyes. She certainly didn’t want to remember crying the last time she saw him so she turned and headed quickly inside. 

The door wasn’t bolted, which caught her as strange but maybe Mother had left it unlocked so she wouldn’t have to worry about coming in late and waking her up. She slammed it hard behind her, slamming the bolt in place lest she fling it back open and beg him to take her with him. 

“Mother are you awake?” She couldn’t hear the familiar snores, perhaps she was sitting up in bed waiting to hear about her night. Her feet ached and she leaned against the door to undo her boots, letting them fall to the floor with thuds. Stepping away from the door, her eyes moved to the fireplace and she gave a strangled cry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooh, cliffhanger!


	4. Chapter 4

Her mother lay stretched out on the floor in front of the fireplace. One side of her face was a livid bruise and blood spilled out of her mouth to pool on the floor. Adeline hurried to her side, trying to rouse her fallen mother but the older woman didn’t respond. Panic seized her, making her mind freeze and her heart stop. Looking around the room, she saw now that furniture was turned over and dishes were strewn across the floor. Some kind of fight had rendered her mother lifeless on the floor. Foot steps from the bedroom drew her attention and her eyes snapped up to see Bobby walking out, an old chemise of hers hanging from his hand. 

“Was wondering what time you’d finish fucking him.” He sneered, throwing the underthing to the floor. “You think you can talk to me like that? The whole town heard you, you bitch.” She jumped to her feet but Bobby was quicker, his hand catching her by the throat and throwing her back to the hardwood floor. “Stay down!” He yell shook the building. Cocking his leg back, he kicked her hard in her side and she curled around the pain with a small cry. His hand dug into her scalp as he grabbed up a tight handful of her hair and pulled her closer to him. Stepping on her stomach and putting his weight into it, he forced a pained sob out of Adeline. 

Bobby was smiling at her, the look of it making her guts twist up in knots. His hand pulled her hair again, the foot on her stomach pushing just a little harder inward. Still she glared up at him, furious but frustratingly impotent. His fist flew into the side of her face before she even realized it was moving. Adeline was surprised to learn that a person really could see stars if hit hard enough. By the time her vision had cleared, Bobby had dragged her into the bedroom. Her head was beginning to ache at his rough handling and her cheek throbbed. He was tying her wrists to the bedpost, above her head and when she’s fought against him, he’d hit her again in the same spot. That seemed like cheating, to her. Dulled by the hit, it took longer to gather her wits back and when she had, he’d finished with the knot. It held even as she jerked against it and Bobby laughed.

“You think you can get away with embarrassing me?” He crouched in front of her, his arms resting on his knees. Adeline glared at him, biting her tongue out of fear he’d hit her a third time. “Turning me down like that, for a _pair_ of _strangers_?” The way he hissed the words made them sound like curses. “I never would have taken you for a whore.” It was meant to sting, and it did and she hated that it did. Bobby stood up, walking around the room, Adeline’s eyes following him. If she had her way, he’d drop dead right then just from the glare she was giving him. 

“To think I ever wanted you.” He said, as if he hadn’t broken into her home and beat her and her mother. Worry crept into her at that thought and her eyes shifted out the bedroom door. She could just see one boot of her mother’s, laying still on the floor. The chair in front of the fireplace mostly blocked the older woman, but Adeline knew Bobby had hit her harder. She struggled to keep her breathing even and looked away. If she kept staring at that boot, she’d cry and hell if she’d give Bobby that satisfaction. He’d already taken too much. 

“The town will be better with one less whore.” He said finally, as if deciding something, and Adeline watched in horror as he picked up the lantern by the bed and carried it out of the bedroom. She screeched for him to stop but he was deaf to her pleas. There was a shattering crash out of view and hurried footsteps as Bobby left, throwing the door and bolt behind him. A small roaring slowly grew louder until she could see flames licking along the floor. 

This wasn’t how she thought she’d die, Adeline thought sadly. She searched herself for regret and found plenty. If she had asked Arthur to take her would he have said yes? What had stopped her? Fear of rejection? How stupid that seemed now. At least she wouldn’t have long to regret her mistake. 

The fire crept its way into the bedroom, hugging the walls before jumping to the far side of the bed. Heat filled the room, oppressive and cruel. Adeline started having a hard time breathing around the thick air, coughing uselessly. She kept struggling, trying to wrench her wrists free but the rope bit into her skin and held fast. Closing her eyes, she thought about John and Arthur. If she was going to die at least her last thoughts could be pleasant. 

The thought struck her harder than Bobby’s fist. There was no way out, this was inevitable. Tears finally fell down her cheeks, cool and damp. Adeline never cried, hadn’t cried for her father’s funeral even though people called her strange for it. She couldn’t muster tears for her dead mother, her corpse burning in the living room. They fell for herself. Did that make her selfish? At least her mother didn’t have to burn to death, the bitter thought jabbed through her mind as she looked into the living room, all aflame now. The tears fell as her chest grew tight. What a shame she never found what it was she wanted so. It was a stupid thought, of course she knew what it was now, the clarity of impending death quick and obvious. And they were going to ride off on their horses tonight never knowing what happened to her. 

There was a loud slam as the front door was forced open. Wood splintered as the bolt was ripped from the wall. Adeline was pulled from her self mourning, looking in surprise as the shadow black creature she had seen so many weeks ago shoved it’s bulk into the house. It’s head swung around as it tried to stay clear of the fire. When it’s eyes landed on her, her heart stopped. He scrambled into the bedroom, clumsy, blunt fingers ripping at the rope that held her prisoner. With a great wrench, his shoulder muscles bunching under the effort, the post of the bed bent and broke off. Grabbing her up in his arms, the beast turned to leave the same way it came only to be met with more fire slowly eating away at the house. 

“The window.” Adeline had said, coughing as she buried her nose against his fur in an attempt to keep from breathing in the smoke and heat. She closed her eyes, fear gripping her stronger than she would have liked. They moved, swift, through broken glass and landed with a heavy thud. 

On the ground outside, she coughed hard until her throat was raw and pained. The shadow black creature loomed over her, one hand against her back as if to reassure her. His nose was close to her face, snuffing warm breath against her cheek as she finally managed to fill her lungs without coughing. A wet tongue licked across her cheek, the skin tender and swollen from a bruise rising up. 

“Give her space.” Arthur’s voice called out. She looked up to see him pulling a shirt on as he crossed the yard. The creature moved away from her, pacing the yard on all fours as if trying to pick up a scent. Looking up at Arthur, his face fell to see her. How awful she must look to pull that look onto his face.

“Shit, Lamb.” He pulled her against his chest as he sat beside her. She coughed a few more times, trying to cover her mouth with her hand but her wrists were still bound together. Arthur pulled a knife out of his pocket and cut the bonds from her. Underneath the ropes, her skin was raw and angry. His warm hand wrapped around one wrist, thumb trailing against the bruised area. 

Her thoughts stilled as she looked back at her home, burning up, flames licking the night sky. Warm arms wrapped around her, pulling her against his hard chest. Not wanting to see anymore, Adeline turned to hide her face. Arthur’s scent met her as she inhaled, still coughing a bit, and heavy hands smoothed her tangled hair. The braid was half down after Bobby had used it to drag her. 

Arthur was breathing heavy as if scared. It was a long while before her heart stilled its racing and her thoughts gathered themselves. When she could finally bring herself to look up at him, his eyes were watched her, waiting. They weren’t blue now. Now they gleamed a bright gold. Pressing her face against his neck, her arms clinging to him, she inhaled his scent again. It was comforting and she didn’t want to waste thoughts on why exactly that was, just glad to have it. 

“I’m sorry.” Arthur said softly, still holding her. A bark drew their attention to the far side of her yard. The black creature was standing, tail stiff, and kept glancing into the trees. “He wants to go hunt the man. He found the scent.” Arthur said as he watched the creature. Adeline shook her head, still pressing tight against him. 

“Bobby isn’t going anywhere.” She said against his skin. After a moment the creature trotted over to them, pressing his nose against her neck. The cold nose made her shiver a bit, followed by a warm tongue sliding across her jaw. Her hand reached behind her, finding the ruff as the creature pressed against her. 

By the time her home had smoldered to a blackened wreckage she was sitting in the dirt unaided. Arthur had left her for a moment, moving to the other side of the yard to talk to the creature. At least she’d stopped coughing. She felt sluggish, staring at the charred remains of her life. 

Arthur and the wolf she suspected was John were still talking in the weird one sided way they had. Arthur could obviously understand John easily but it didn’t seem like he was saying anything at all to Adeline. Maybe this was what her childhood story book had meant when it talked about Little Red Riding Hood and a wolf who could talk. A hand rested on her shoulder and drew her from her thoughts.

“Lamb, we can’t stay.” Arthur’s voice cut through the quiet of the night. Briefly, she wondered if she was included in that we. Surely not. It was obvious now, they were very different from her. 

“Why isn’t John turning back into a human?” She asked without looking. Arthur’s hand pulled back quickly. Perhaps that had been too forward, but she couldn't care anymore. He shifted behind her, moving to sit down. His side pressed against hers in a way that let her lean into him. She was grateful for the support. 

“He can’t right now, the moon.” He pointed up at the full moon hanging heavy in the black above them. John padded close, watching her with his brown eyes. Adeline let her eyes slip away from the burnt shell and look at her bare feet, coated with dirt now. There wasn't a way to come back from this, she thought bitterly. It was late fall now, no time to regrow vegetables, can food, stock up on supplies. 

“Why are you human?” She asked out loud. His singed coat still sat on her shoulders and she was thankful for it, her feet were near freezing in the cold of night. Her toes had gone numb.

“You’re too clever by half.” He muttered but it didn’t feel like a condemnation. 

“It was your smell.” It felt like she owed him an explanation at the least. Her hand tugged up the collar of his coat to show him. Arthur nodded. John laid down beside her, his heavy head resting her lap. Unthinking, her hands stroked along the soft fur of his head. 

“I’m not exactly the same as John. He has to change on a full moon and I don’t. It pulls me, but I don’t have to.” He was silent as if he were thinking. “I’ve never known a human to pay attention to scents like that.” It was curiosity that forced the question. Adeline didn’t have an answer for him, shrugging. John whined and she could feel it in his side he had wrapped around her. 

“Is your whole family like you?” It occurred to her that they’d have to be. It was a stupid question but her mind wasn’t fairing well right now. Her voice felt hollow in her throat. 

“Yeah.” He didn’t bother elaborating, the word alone holding regret. John shifted against her and raised his head to look at Arthur. 

“He wants to kill Bobby.” Arthur translated quickly. He clearly felt the same way. She couldn’t disagree with the sentiment. 

“ _I_ want to kill Bobby.” Adeline argued, her teeth tightening as she thought of his face right before he’d hit her. If anyone was going to murder that bastard, it’d be her.

“Well, that is something we can help with.” Arthur groaned a bit as he stood up, wiping his hands on his pants before offering her his hand. She let him pull her to her feet, taking a breath to still herself. John pushed himself under her hand and her fingers sank into the soft fur. 

“Do you have anywhere to go?” Arthur asked, searching his shirt then his pants to pull out a pack of cigarettes and pulling one out. Setting one between his lips, he returned the pack to his pocket and lit a match against his shoe. Puffing the cigarette to life, he shook the match out and tossed it away. Shaking his shoulders out, he took a deep draw and blew the smoke into the night. 

“No.” She hadn’t done herself any favors by isolating herself. Arthur groaned but nodded, he already knew that. 

“What about that bubbly woman? Grace?” It was a guess at the name, clearly. Adeline shook her head. Grace's husband was as surprisingly detached preacher, more concerned with donations than the actual tending of his flock. He didn't deserve Grace. 

“The preacher wouldn’t let me stay.” Arthur snorted, pulling the cigarette from his mouth and whistling. 

“Some preacher.” He scoffed as his own piebald bay trotted over. The horse walked up, butting its head against Arthur. She hadn’t really met his horse before. Old Boy was close behind though, snorting at John before moving the snuff Adeline. Her hands rose the pet the soft nose like she had done before. She felt empty on the inside. Arthur watched her for a moment, twisting his mouth to the side and offering her the cigarette. She took it and inhaled, feeling a little calmer as the nicotine hit. Handing it back, giving a small cough, it was hard to keep herself from just collapsing against the horse. 

“So, me and John were talking.” Arthur started, reluctant and avoiding her stare. Adeline cocked her head at his words, her eyes watching him closely. “Neither of us want to leave you here on your own. We have a...proposition for you.” He took a drag, flicking ash off the end in an absentminded, well practiced kind of way. She realized he was nervous but trying to hide it. His hands gave him away as he clenched then shook out his fist. “Regardless of what you say, though, we’ll help you kill that bastard.” He smiled, lacking any mirth behind it.

“I’ll go with you.” The words rushed out. He had a way of trying to dance around what he was saying that she didn’t feel like she had time for. 

“Now, Lamb, wait. It’s not that easy.” Arthur tried to stop her, raising a hand.

"I don't care." Her sharp words cut him off. It was exhausting dealing with their secretive nature right now.

“It’s ....involved because, well...you’re you and we’re us.” His hand motioned between him and John, the cigarette still between his fingers. “Our family, pack,” He corrected his earlier lie. “It’s like us, you can’t just come in being human like you are. They wouldn’t allow it, and it’d be dangerous for you besides.” 

“Just spit it out.” She snapped, anxious enough already. John’s wide tongue lapped at her fingers, trying to calm her down.

“You’d have to mate with us.” He said as if she knew what that meant. 

“What the hell does that mean?” Her nerves were coming undone and all that was left inside her was anger right now. Arthur frowned, sad more than anything else. 

“Bonded? Shit, what’s the word for it, John?” He looked past her to the shadow black creature beside her. Silent for a minute he nodded. “It’d be like we were married.”

“Both of you?” That part snapped her out of her anger, at least enough to be curious. It surprised her that the idea felt right. Arthur nodded. 

“We’re already mated to each other.” He admitted, his mouth quirking into a smile almost. Adeline raised an eyebrow and looked between the two. John’s brown eyes watched her closely. 

“Doesn’t exactly seem like any marriage I've ever heard of...” It wasn’t a condemnation, she was mostly just confused. Confusion felt better than bottomless anger. 

“I’m not explaining it right, John’d be better at it.” He rolled his head, thinking. “It’s not exactly the same but you’d be safer and well, we kinda want you for ourselves.” It was hard to tell in the moonlight but she thought she caught the barest blush on his face as he looked away from him. “You don’t have to say yes.” 

“Shut up.” She snapped at him, thinking. Arthur put the cigarette back on his lips and smoked it down to nothing, waiting for her. 

“What does it take? To be mated?” She had a suspicion and the way the blush on his face unmistakably deepened confirmed it. Nodding before he had to explain, she looked down at John. “Right,” She’d have to cross that bridge when she got to it. 

“It’s forever, Lamb.” Arthur’s voice was soft. Considering her options, it didn’t seem the worst. So it was a little quick to attach herself to two men she’d know the short side of a month. But the wanting in her chest, it was pulling her to them. It felt as if she'd always known them. Everything about them made her want to say yes. Turning her face into the collar of Arthur’s coat, she breathed in his scent. It smelled like home. Her eyes closed a moment. She was too old to marry anyways, and there wasn’t anyone else she’d ever felt like this about. Hell, until they’d shown up she didn’t know she _could_ feel like this about anyone. 

“It's a reasonable proposition.” Her heart leaped to say it. To accept it. "Yes." Like a key sliding into a lock and turning, it just fit. Arthur looked like he hadn’t expected her to say yes. “But I want to kill Bobby first.” A surprised half laugh left him and Arthur closed the gap to crush his lips to hers. John gave a bark that was clearly dissent. 

“Hush,” Adeline murmured. “Just wait until the morning. I'm not kissing fur.” John gave a whine of dissatisfaction and pressed against her all the same. Arthur reached down to tangle his fingers in John's ruff, giving it a small shake of affection. She pulled away from Arthur and looked out towards town. 

"Besides, I have plans for tonight." It was a low growl in her throat as her face darkened.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one gets a little gory towards the end

Arthur had offered her his gun. She'd hefted the weighty thing in her hand for a minute before handing it back to him, shaking her head. The massive revolver didn't sit right in her small hand. Instead she'd picked up the wood axe from the chopping block next to the barn. He'd looked unsure of her decision but slid it back into its holster and kept silent. The two men trailed after her as she marched along the trail, dirt caking her feet. 

"I've only ever shot a varmint rifle." She admitted. "And even then just to scare coyotes away from the chickens. I'd probably miss. No, I have plans." Turning the axe over in her hands for a minute, she looked back up at the night sky. The moon the only other witness to her personal horrors. Thoughts turned over and over in her head as her feet followed the road to Bobby's house. Nasty little ideas rose up. If she'd been in a better mood they would have seemed awful, but her mind was narrowed, focused at the moment. 

It was late, the barn dance had long ago ended and silence lay about the town. Most people had probably exhausted themselves into bed. Her footsteps crunched against gravel as they moved closer into town and down the main road towards the church. No lanterns were lit, just the light of the moon cast about. 

"Arthur, can you...be a wolf? Right now?" She glanced to him. He'd kept pace with her, letting her march in silence. His head cocked as she asked, eyes flitting to John before he gave a nod. They must have had a brief discussion. Would she ever be able to understand them like they understood each other? He'd said it'd be forever, surely after forever she'd be able to understand them without words. 

"Sure, Lamb." His voice was soft, understanding. He shook out his shoulders. She didn't stop walking, but she watched as his body seemed to condense and grow ethereal for a moment then fell to the ground as the large honey brown creature she'd seen so long ago. His clothes fell away to the ground as if they'd simply been dropped. It was as if he were made of smoke and merely holding the shape of a man for the briefest of moments. Gold eyes watched her for a reaction. It'd be a lie if she said she wasn't impressed but there'd be time for complimenting his unnatural abilities later. She gave an accepting nod of her head before turning her eyes back to the street.

"Bobby lives on the other side of the church." Her voice was a whisper, fearing she'd break the stillness of the town if she spoke louder. Arthur trotted ahead of her while John kept close enough for her to keep her hand gripping his fur. As the small house Bobby owned grew near, her hand tightened around the fur until John shook his head. Realizing she must have been pulling his fur, she let go, shaking out her hand as she climbed the stone path to the front door. Her steps paused as she looked up at it. Tightening her grip on the axe, she hefted it up and looked to her two men. A fluttering in her chest made her take a breath. _Her men_. She liked the sound of that. But she shook off the feeling and glared up at the house. 

"Look mean." She commanded before climbing up the few steps and pounding on the door with her balled fist. Waiting a moment, she pounded again before cocking back and kicking the handle. The door slammed open, the knob splintering off. Bobby came running into the hallway, half drunk and half dressed. He must have drank himself asleep. Poor creature, tired himself out trying to murder her. Adeline sneered as she stepped into the darkened house. Behind her, heavy growls rumbled loud and low as John and Arthur stalked into the room. They flanked her on either side and in the peripheral she could see them stand to their full heights, their heads nearly hitting the ceiling. Bobby gave a shriek, high pitched and full of fear. He fell back on his ass and tried to scuttle away as she approached, holding the axe up. 

 

The next morning, Grace was surprised to Adeline's shop still locked and empty. She smirked, thinking perhaps Arthur had kept her out late and she was only sleeping off the night. The girl had positively come alive when those two men started talking to her. It was as if she had woken up. Grace thought it was just a little bit like the story of Sleeping Beauty her mother had used to teach her to read. When the shop didn't open, Grace trekked up to Adeline's house. If she was sick, maybe she could run to the doctor for her friend. Mostly she wanted to hear the gossip for last night, even if she had to hear it through the bedroom window from an annoyed Adeline.

The house not yet in sight, the scent of a wood fire caught her attention and made Grace knit her brows. Strange, they hadn't done a bonfire last night. Out of the edge of the woods, the house, or what was left of it raised up into her vision. She cried. Big fat tears rolling down her cheeks as she looked at the burnt rubble and silent front yard. She felt helpless to look at the ruined home, too late to help anyone. The walk back to town was interrupted only by her sniffing as she headed home to find her husband. A crowd had gathered in front of Bobby's house and her curiosity made her dry her eyes and join them. Her husband, soft headed fool that he was, stood on the porch of the house trying to keep people from entering. 

"Grace, dear, help me get them to leave." He begged her. She smiled sadly at him, he had never been any good at commanding a crowd. The door to Bobby's house was flung wide open and she peeked around her husband to glance inside. "No, don't!" His hands flew out to stop her but not before she gave a shriek to see the carnage inside.

It was a wreckage inside the house. Furniture smashed to pieces, deep gouges tore into the floor and walls. One door hung at an awkward angle from its hinges. The front door had been broken in, the door jamb splintered and torn. Splashes and sprays of blood were everywhere, some streaks looking like hand prints dragged along the floor. 

Bobby lay in the middle of it all, his head hacked open and brains spilling out on the hardwood. The axe used was still buried in his shattered skull. His chest looked to have been ripped open, ribs broken and tossed aside as his organs had been torn out and ...eaten? Her husband pulled her away, her reaction only inciting the crowd, but she still managed to see what had been written on the mirror over the fireplace. In his blood.

I SAID NO 

 

Adeline and her mother were given a small service at the church. More people came than expected but considering the talk going around it shouldn't have been a surprise. Grace made sure plenty of lovely flowers draped over the grave marker, even if the grave itself was empty. She hadn't allowed Bobby to be buried on church grounds, and her husband hadn't argued. Rumors had surfaced around town, some people claiming they had seen Adeline that night, walking the streets of town with two monstrous black dogs following her. Getting revenge on her murderer before returning to Death. No one wanted the cursed corpse of Bobby ruining the sanctity of the church grounds or to bring Adeline's ghost back to punish those it saw fit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote a whole story without any smut. How unusual. I'll make up for it in the next one.


End file.
